


Transition

by GravityUniverse115



Series: SU has destroyed my life for the better [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Big Brothers, Brother Feels, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Brotp, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Relationship(s), Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityUniverse115/pseuds/GravityUniverse115
Summary: Lars comes out to Steven
Relationships: Lars Barriga & Steven Universe
Series: SU has destroyed my life for the better [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009767
Kudos: 12





	Transition

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Palentines day on a Discord server. If you don't know, Palentines day is like Valentine's Day but for platonic relationships. So here's a oneshot of my favorite Brotp in SU. Enjoy!

A few weeks have passed since Steven had decided to leave home, and he was having the time of his life. No gems to worry about, no new powers messing with his life. Just him and the open road. And his new therapist. He's had some time to reflect back on his life. It provided him with a new perspective that he wouldn't have gotten otherwise. Needless to say, this road trip had really opened his eyes. He still missed home sometimes. He missed all his friends and family. But being in different states gave him the opportunity to make new friends and explore his human side. Which is what the gems would want for him anyways. Even though they miss Steven terribly, it was just what he needed

On this particular day, he was meeting up with Connie who's on Lion so he can see Lars. He pulls up to the nearest diner and waits for Connie to arrive. Of course they spend some time together before he goes. As soon as they're done chatting, he says his goodbye and hops into Lion's pink mane. Where it takes him is surprising to say the least

It's a run-down planet with abandoned buildings scattered around it. He figured it must've been a old colony from Era 2. It was very similar to the jungle moon Stevonnie was stranded on. Except the planet had visible cracks within its crust and the whole surface was a violet tinge. And in the center of it all was a giant volcano 

Steven popped out of Lars' hair much to his surprise. When he landed on the ground, he turned around and greeted him. "Hey Lars." He said with open arms

Once it registered what was going on, Lars smiled and returned the greeting. "Heyyyy Steven!" He walked up to the boy and gave him a big hug. Neither have seen each other in a while so it was a pleasant surprise. "What brings you here?"

"I just thought I'd check in. I missed my bro." Steven playfully gave him a punch on the arm

Lars snickered to himself. "I missed you too man. C'mon, let's chat somewhere more private." He gestured Steven to follow him as they walked to a more secluded area of the planet. When they were far enough away, the two sat down cross-legged on the ground. "So, what's up? How's the road trip been so far?"

Steven's eyes lit up. "I've only been to two states but it's been amazing! The humans I've met have all been really nice to me. Some have even offered me a place to stay!"

"That's cool. What about your sessions? I've heard you got a therapist now."

As soon as he heard that, Steven immediately deflated. "Oh. Fine I guess." He sighed and rested his chin in his palm. "I-I don't know. It's been a little rough going through all my issues. I mean, there's so much to unpack." He looked down at his feet. There was a moment of silence in the air. "Sometimes I wish I didn't have to deal with all this stuff."

Lars felt bad for the boy. It hurt to see him going through so much. He's dealt with a lot from so many different people. Lars looked down and thought for a moment, deciding his next move. He didn't want to upset Steven even more. Ultimately, he decided to tell him. Lars looked back up and smiled empatheticly. "It's okay Steven. I've been there before."

Steven gasped and looked back up at the pink teen. "Really?"

He nodded. "Listen, I'm gonna let you in on a secret. Just don't tell anyone yet. This is between you and me." Lars made firm eye contact with him. Steven simply nodded in return. Lars closed his eyes for a second and took his time to collect his thoughts. Now was the time to do it. He took a deep breath and spoke. "Okay. I've had a lot of time to think. About myself and what I want out of my life. And I've figured out a part of me that I didn't know I had."

Steven was slightly confused by what he meant. He raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

Lars chuckled quietly to himself. He forgot how naive Steven can be about the world. It must be nice living in blissful ignorance sometimes. "Steven, I'm trans."

Steven let out a huge gasp as he smiled wide and his eyes lit up with stars. He could not be happier for his friend. "Oh my gosh, Lars! That's great! I had no idea."

Lars blushed slightly and anxiously rubbed the back of their neck. "Yeah, I haven't told anyone else. I'm afraid of how they'll react. Especially my parents."

"I'm sure everyone will love and accept you for who you are." He tried to reassure them

They smiled softly and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks man."

"So, can I still call you my bro?" Steven asked hopefully

Lars couldn't help but smile. "Of course...bro." The two stood up and embraced each other once more, holding it a little longer this time

When they finally let go, Steven spoke up. "Thanks for the talk Lars. It was nice."

"No problem. You can come visit anytime. And let me know if you need anything. I'm here for you." They placed their hands in their pockets

"I appreciate that but really I'm fine." Steven didn't want to burden Lars with his problems when they have their own problems going on. So he forced a smile

Of course Lars saw right through his little act. "Dude, I'm serious. Anything you need."

Steven chuckled. "Thank you." 

The two talked a little more as they walked back to where the Off Colors were. They said their farewells and Steven hopped back through the portal, feeling better than ever

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to incorporate my trans Lars headcanon into the story. Of course this is just my opinion and you don't have to like it. But if you did, then I'm glad. Anyway, thx for reading my short story about these two bros. I love them both so much


End file.
